What's My Line? Baby, It's I Do
by pansymoomalfoy32
Summary: S2. Buffy's keeping pretty busy fighting off assassins and trying to figure out what a second Chosen One might mean for her future in slaying. Then, just as things are heating up with her brand new boyfriend, Spike and Drusilla kidnap Angel for a deadly ritual. In the midst of this craziness, Buffy has one shining excitement to hold onto: Spike proposed-and she said yes!
1. Question

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Rating may go up in future chapters.

Story based on an Elysian Fields challenge issued by _tempestt_ (who asked for S2 Something Blue) and written to fulfill a funny fic prompt by _nowinlivingcolor._

Many thanks to **Sunalso** for the beta work! Please enjoy.

* * *

Buffy's nearly too late. By the time the assassins of Taraka drag her into the church main, Spike has already stabbed Drusilla's hand together with her sire's, thus beginning the ritual that will kill-

"Angel!" Buffy struggles against the many hands holding her in place. Creepy bug man grabs her shoulders. Police lady has her by one arm, and a bulky vampire has her by the other. She's totally pinned.

On the dais, Angel groans in agony. Blood sluices down from the knife shish-ka-bobbing his hand to Drusilla's. The mad vampiress leans back against the straps binding them together, face rapturous

Spike, that bastard, finishes reaming Willy for bringing Buffy here and sidles over to gloat. "Yeah. It bugs me too, seeing him like this." They both look at Angel's contorted form: Buffy in horror, Spike in mock concern. "Another five minutes though, and Angel will be dead. So I forebear."

He stands before her, dangerous in game face and black leather. He reaches up with one thickly gloved hand to tug at his red shirt.

Punk. Menace. Thief. Stealing Angel and using him as an ingredient to heal his crazy ho-bag.

She's gonna annihilate him.

"I wouldn't feel too bad for Angel, if I were you," Spike adds. His yellow eyes and fanged mouth prickle at her senses. _Vampire! Very close!_ Why the hell is he smirking? He takes dead-man-walking to a whole new level. He's as good as dust; he just doesn't realize it yet.

Buffy's frozen, unable to snap out her threats, or to pun away like she does in most life and death situations. Angel is _right there_ and he's dying and she can't reach him. She sure as hell can't banter.

Spike's animal gaze sears her face. "He's got something you don't have."

Buffy finds her voice and it cracks with stress and anger. "What's that?"

"Five minutes. Patrice?"

The policewoman releases Buffy to draw her firearm. Spike steps back to facilitate Buffy's murder.

With a loud _crack,_ the next thing Buffy knows is freedom of movement. Her captors roll on the ground, disoriented from blows to the head.

Kendra, standing proud and strong, matches Buffy's position. Shoulder to shoulder they face Spike, the last obstacle to Angel.

He blinks. Kendra's barrage of an attack has clearly caught him off-guard. "Who the hell is this?"

"It's your lucky day, Spike." Buffy nails him in the face. _Bam._

"Two slayers," Kendra says. She punches him too. Spike staggers back a step.

Buffy exchanges one look with Kendra and that's all it takes. Her sister slayer comes in swinging to the fight with Spike, covering Buffy's progress to the dais.

She dashes up the short steps to where Angel droops in his chains. Buffy hesitates over the strap binding Angel and Drusilla belly to belly. She needs to take the knife out of their hands, first.

A crash snags her attention. Giles, Willow, and Xander charge through a side entrance to the church hall. Willow raises a cross to her opponent's face-one of the vampires who'd held Buffy captive. Xander zips in to stake the cringing vamp. Simultaneously, Giles raises his crossbow and aims at another minion across the room.

Relief floods through her. Her friends will handle the mess of Spike and the Order of Taraka while she saves Angel.

"Angel," Buffy chokes. Her boyfriend raises his head with effort, pained eyes warming when he sees her. "I've got you, just hold on." Stretching to her tiptoes, Buffy grabs the knife and pulls.

The roar from Angel sickens her. Drusilla's shriek of delight twists her gut and snaps reigns of urgency against her heart. Buffy pulls again, causing Angel to shout in pain.

The knife won't budge.

"Come on! This isn't the sword in the freaking stone!" Buffy appeals to Angel. "You'll die if this stays. I'm sorry."

Buffy yanks hard. Through the immobile knife, she feels the crackle of fine bones snapping. Angel's cry cuts off into harsh breaths.

The knife remains pierced through two hands. Angel's hand is bruising from the trauma. Buffy lets go. "I can't-Angel, how do I stop this?"

Drusilla's giggling madly. "You can't, you can't! Black medicine...murderous child…"

Buffy feels herself harden. "Then I'll dust you." Drusilla's head lolls to the side like it's too heavy to hold up. A too-wide smile stretches her mouth, even as her fey eyes lock onto Buffy's stake.

"No," Angel says weakly. "We're...connected. If you dust her, I'll dust too."

Their eyes meet. Despair fills Buffy. So much resignation in Angel's eyes. "No. There has to be another way."

"There might be." Jenny Calendar kneels down next to Buffy, making her jolt in surprise. Buffy hasn't seen her computer teacher since the Eyghon incident that soured Jenny's relationship with Giles. "Ms. Calendar! Can you fix this?"

"I can try," Jenny says. She starts pouring sand around Drusilla and Angel in a circle.

"Magic…?" Angel whispers. Inches from him, Drusilla's dark eyes go still and distant as she stares down at Jenny's efforts.

Willow runs up, gasping for breath. "I've got the stuff right here, Ms. Calendar."

"What about-" Buffy turns to survey the battle she ducked out of. Giles is battling the last two vampires, barely holding his ground. Xander is nowhere in sight. Kendra is still brawling with Spike and somehow keeping his back to the proceedings up front.

Even as Buffy watches, Kendra stumbles and has to brace her side before re-engaging in battle. Her strength is obviously flagging.

Snap decision. "You'll save him?" Buffy asks of Jenny and Willow.

Jenny flips open an old book while Willow sprinkles some powdery substance in the air over Angel and Drusilla. "I'll do my best," Jenny says.

Buffy squares up, intense. "Save him," she implores. She can't lose Angel.

Willow nods furiously and Jenny angles her chin to the battle. "We will. Go, Buffy."

Buffy goes, straight for Spike. She yells out, "Switch!" to Kendra and the other girl looks grateful. They twist around each other, Kendra spinning away to aid Giles, Buffy slamming her foot into Spike's gut without missing a beat.

Back at the altar, Drusilla is staring at the ceiling like she's trying to watch a movie from the back of the theater and Angel is nearly unconscious.

Magic shimmers in the air. Two more vampires burst in through the side entrance.

Jenny scoots around so that she can see the whole room, keeping an eye on the new approaching threats. It'll have to be now, ready or not. Straightening, she declares: "Let this unholy union part!" Angel and Drusilla fall apart on their backs, bonds cut, the knife clattering down between them.

Rising to her feet, Jenny gathers her spellbook close and edges away from the vampires ascending the few steps. She keeps chanting in a shaky voice.

Meanwhile, Buffy swipes a hand over the scrape on her cheek. Spike bounces to his feet, leering at her and seeming unaware of his interrupted ritual. "I'd rather be fighting you anyway," he says.

Buffy glares. "Mutual."

Up front, snarling vampires are inches from Jenny. She diverts from her original spell ending, and cries: "Cleave together the proper pair!"

Her back hits a wall and she closes her eyes to the sight of impending death. Jenny can only hope the last portion of her spell will fling Angel safely to Buffy's side and knock Drusilla into Spike.

* * *

Xander and Cordelia finish smooshing the many parts of Bug Man into goop. They hop over the mess and run into the church sanctuary.

There's a lot happening all at once. Giles is leaning against a pew, alone and surrounded by dust. Kendra is sprinting up to the front to save Ms. Calendar from two attacking vampires. Their teacher is holding a book and backing away from the danger while chanting a spell. Angel and Drusilla lay collapsed on the floor, no longer touching, while Willow crouches over Angel and tugs off his chains.

Nearby, Buffy faces off with Spike. Both fighters are worse for the wear, bleeding and mussed but apparently ready for round two. Willy the Snitch is crawling for the exit.

"Um, who do we even help?" Cordelia asks, head swiveling around to take in the chaos.

Before Xander can reply, Ms. Calendar finishes her spell and backs into a wall. Kendra slams into the two vampires at once, her sinewy arms hooking around their necks.

A bright flash of light ripples through the church and several crackling booms, like invisible fireworks, startle the room into a standstill.

The only one to move is Kendra, who dispatches her opponents with two neat thrusts of the stake. She and Jenny look around to see what happened.

"Did Ms. Calendar just do a spell?" Cordelia stage whispers.

"I think so?" Xander can't see any weird change, except for how quiet the room suddenly is.

That's when Spike lowers his fists and drops down to one knee. After a charged moment, Buffy steps closer, hand pressed to her mouth. The way they're looking at each other is very strange, in Xander's opinion, for mortal enemies.

Spike game face has fallen away. He holds out a hand, palm up toward Buffy who gasps.

Buffy takes his hand.

Xander jumps when someone grips his shoulder, but it's only Giles leaning on him as he peers at his slayer.

Spike expels a breath like he's nervous or maybe really excited. "Buffy, Slayer. I can't wait any longer to ask you this. Will you marry me?"

The needle scratches off the record. Even Willy pauses his escape to gape at the two fighters.

Xander checks his ears for wax build up. Surely he misheard that last part. Whatever's going on with Spike, at least Buffy has a clear shot to-

Buffy's eyes are sparkling with tears. "Spike! I…It's just so sudden. I don't know what to say."

Spike's voice deepens with intent. "Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth."

Giles gives an alarmed wheeze behind Xander which sums the whole thing up pretty well.

"Oh, Spike. Of course it's yes!"

Spike grins, happy and boyish, and rises to his feet to gather Buffy close. Xander blinks because something must be wrong with his eyes and then Buffy's kissing Spike like there's no tomorrow.


	2. Reaction

Disclaimer continues. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"I thought you said she only kisses the one vampire!" Kendra exclaims, fists planted on her hips.

Willow cringes. "She does! Er-she did. I don't know what she's doing right now." As far as she can tell, Buffy's completely lost her mind.

Angel struggles to sit up, and Willow automatically tries to help him. "B-Buffy? What is she…"

"Uh-!" Willow pushes him back down with an audible thump. "Maybe you should just stay down there for a sec, Angel," she says, eyes flicking between the prone vampire and the make out session happening over by a warzone of upturned church pews.

"Buffy!" Giles is trying to grab his Slayer's attention and not really succeeding.

"Enough of this." Kendra says, and strides away from the group at the altar.

Near Willow, Drusilla whines in distress as Kendra raises her stake behind Spike's back.

But Buffy sees the other Slayer and breaks away from the kiss. "What are you doing?" Buffy demands, yanking Spike behind her and holding her hands out. "Kendra, stop! We won, okay? Fights over. Spike's my fiance, you can't stake him.

Kendra shakes her head, hard. "You make no sense, Buffy. I thought maybe you had special circumstances with this Angel. But now you're kissing yet another vampire."

"She's what?" Angel starts struggling to sit up again.

A huge grin breaks over Buffy's face. Bouncing on her toes, she displays her hand. "I know, isn't it exciting? I'm getting married! See?" A ring glints on her finger, silver and not very elegant.

Behind Buffy, Spike wraps his arms around her waist. "You don't need to show off that old thing, baby. I just didn't have anything better available when the spirit moved me. I'll get you the engagement ring of your dreams, just you wait and see if I don't."

Buffy heaves a happy sigh, eyes going misty as if she's picturing the perfect ring at that very moment.

Willow's mouth hangs open. Why are Buffy and that scary Spike guy acting like they're in love? What kind of black magic could make her best friend-

Uh oh. Magic in the air. Ms. Calendar's spell... a spell that Willow helped with. Willow gulps and pushes Angel down again in a hurry. The dazed vampire knocks over easily. He must be weakened from the ritual.

Good, Willow thinks. She doesn't want the big guy at full strength when he finds out what happened here.

Oh man. Buffy's gonna kill her!

* * *

By now, the others have congregated together. Jenny looks stricken and Giles starts to touch her arm in comfort before he hesitates and pulls away. "Quick thinking with the spellwork, Jenny. Excellently done."

She shakes her head. "No, something went wrong."

"Way wrong!" Cordelia adds, nose wrinkled.

"Giles, are you even seeing what we're seeing?" Xander asks.

Giles glances over his shoulder to Buffy where she's confronting Kendra. All while holding William the Bloody's hand.

Oh. He'd thought that was the concussion playing with his eyes. "What on earth?" he sputters. Giles removes his dusty glasses and cleans them, then rubs his eyes for good measure before taking a second look.

Buffy and Spike, hands still clasped, are moving in tandem to the altar where their respective partners lay in a heap.

Giles finds he's quite speechless. Really, what can be said? This truly isn't a trick of the senses? He can hardly see them from here...though that may be from the smoke. It seems one or more of the ceremonial candles toppled during the fight.

Giles clears his throat, interrupting the increasingly hysterical conversation around him. "Just a thought. Perhaps we should move this discussion to someplace that isn't on fire."

The children look around like they hadn't noticed either, which selfishly gladdens him. He isn't alone in his inattention to their surroundings, it seems.

"When did the church catch on fire?" Willow asks, aghast.

Inattention confirmed.

The fire is spreading, however, and all other concerns are collectively put aside as the group heads for the exit.

* * *

"Okay, but how?" Xander asks again. The whole motley crew is back at the library. Drusilla and Angel are operating at about half power, woozy from the interrupted ritual of restoration.

Dru's hands are still bound together, but she's docile enough, leaning into Angel's shoulder. Angel barely notices. He's staring at what everyone else is staring at.

Buffy. Curled up in Spike's lap.

"We won, guys. Angel's safe, ritual's over. Time to move on." Buffy says, completely missing how she's breaking Angel's heart. Her arms are draped around Spike's shoulders and the evil bastard is looking up into her face adoringly.

First chance he gets, Angel's going to twist Spike's head off. Nice and slow. First, Spike drags him to the lair to be tortured, then he offers him up as a sacrifice, and now he's stealing Angel's girl. Enough is enough. Angel's slow to anger these days, but Spike always did get under his skin with scant effort.

"What's Buffy's deal?" Cordelia asks like she thinks Buffy's not only bespelled, but deaf and dumb as well. "She's acting more nutso than usual."

"Nothing wrong with a little insanity," Spike says with relish. One-handed, he grabs a notebook off the nearby research table and clicks a pen open. The small sound causes little Willow to flinch back. No one here is comfortable with their proximity to Spike.

Well, except for Buffy right now. Angel glares bitterly at Spike's other arm, currently squeezing around Buffy's waist.

"Speaking of a bit of insanity," Spike continues. "We'll need to nail down our guest list, love."

"Yeah, we do," Buffy agrees. "I'm thinking short and sweet, family and close friends only. Keep things cozy, you know."

Spike balks. "What, are you off your bird? We should invite everyone we know! Get the word out all at once."

"No way! We should-"

The mind boggling debate continues, neither Buffy nor Spike sparing focus for anything but their supposed nuptials.

"This can't be happening." Feeling nauseous, Angel turns to Giles. "We've got to fix this. Now, tonight."

Giles rubs his mouth, appearing worn down. "Don't misunderstand me, I agree wholeheartedly. But I'm hesitant to attempt a fix so soon. We're all exhausted from the fight. I don't want to risk any mistakes. Magic is such a delicate matter."

Looking wan and guilty, Jenny apologizes again. "I never should have tweaked that spell."

Giles rushes to soothe her. "You couldn't have predicted these results."

Jenny won't hear it. "No, but I should've known better. I'm a technopagan. I create spells like I write code. With time and deliberation and testing. I never should have tried spellwork like that on the fly and in such a magically charged atmosphere. Dispelling a ritual meant to revitalize from family bonds...using the word 'cleave' in particular. I don't have the exact components in front of me, but I'm starting to see what went wrong."

Xander glances between the two teachers. "This is a lot of grown up speak for, it looks hopeless but we'll have a cure by tomorrow, right?"

No one answers him.

Kendra's eyes have been shifting between the three present vampires the entire time. She seems to view them all with equal disdain, which irritates Angel. He isn't on Spike and Drusilla's level. Why can't Kendra accept that?

"We should stake him now," she says again of Spike.

Well, Angel's not going to counter that suggestion.

Willow's voice drops to a whisper, not that the spell-smacked couple are paying the slightest bit of attention. "But Spike's not here to fight. He's not expecting attacks and stuff. I mean look at him!" No one does, though many cringe at the very idea. "He's here for love not hate. It'd be like stabbing him in the back."

Xander waves his hands. "Okay, Miss Bleeding Heart. General reminder: he's still an evil vampire."

"I know. But it's kind of ooky, isn't it? It just doesn't seem fair."

Xander snorts. "Right. Cuz I'm sure Spike gave all his victims a fair chance at survival."

Angel nods to himself. For once the kid is piping up with a useful contribution.

"Be that as it may," Giles says. "I fear Buffy's reaction in her current mind state."

"Oh my god. You don't think she'd try to slay us for staking him, do you?" Cordy asks.

Everyone turns to Buffy, even Angel-though he feels silly for worrying. He knows she would never hurt him.

Buffy's still in Spike's lap, but she's facing off with him with a familiar violent glint in her eye, made scarier by the minor scrapes and wounds still healing around her face from earlier.

"No daffodils!" Buffy finishes, voice raised.

"Why the bloody hell not? You're just shooting down my every suggestion now." The fight leaves Spike and he pouts. "We're supposed to be a team."

Buffy melts. "I'm sorry, honey."

All at once, everyone circles back together, silently agreeing to look away from the display of PDA that ensues from the minor argument.

Jenny shrugs, biting her lip. "Who knows? She could try anything at this point. Magical interference is tricky. People can be compelled in strange and dangerous ways."

After a moment, Xander groans. "This is really gonna happen, isn't it? We're really gonna go home and let Buffy think she wants to marry a guy who's tried to kill her-multiple times!"

Giles winces. "We'll just have to stall this marriage...compulsion. They seem to have come to a peaceful truce, anyway."

"You cannot be serious," Kendra says. She crosses her arms, brow knit.

Giles hems and haws. "Magic is delicate, its consequences long reaching and hard to predict, even when you know all the variables. We need to investigate before we take action."

"What are we gonna do with...uh, you know, everyone tonight?" Willow asks, glancing between Drusilla and Angel, Spike and Buffy.

"We should all go home-separately!-good lord." Giles averts his eyes from Buffy who's busy nuzzling Spike's cheek. "We should get some rest. Reconvene tomorrow."

"Excuse me, sir." Kendra breaks away from glaring at Drusilla. "You want us to let all these vampires go free?"

"No. No, of course not. You're right to be concerned, Kendra." Giles meets Angel's eyes and he goes cold, somehow already knowing what the watcher is going to suggest.

"Perhaps Angel can take Drusilla and Spike home. Keep an eye on, er, things until further notice."

Xander grins. "Oh, good idea. What do you say, Dead-Boy? They are kind of your responsibility when you think about it…"

Damn it. Xander really needs to learn when to keep his trap shut.

Spike chooses now of all times to listen in. "I'm won't be going anywhere with that berk-ever. What are you people on about?"

Buffy finally looks at Angel. "Can you get home okay? You're pretty banged up."

Face like stone, Angel's heart crumbles even more. She doesn't even care to see him off? "I can handle it. Also," Angel steels himself. "I'll take Dru and Spike with me." His eyes drop. "Your friend's right. They are my responsibility."

"Dru is," Spike agrees, eyes dark. "I'm sure as hell not."

Angel narrows his eyes at the younger vampire. "If Dru's coming with me, where do you think you're going tonight?"

Spike stares him down. Dru gives a happy little wriggle at Angel's side, probably pleased to be the center of attention.

Then Spike sniffs. "Where do you think, you neanderthal? I'm off to get my lady a proper ring."

Angel's about to protest this ridiculous claim, when Giles nudges him. "That's sounds like a perfectly good diversion of time to me."

"It will be. Do take good care of Drusilla, mate. If you even remember how." Spike smirks and rises from his seat. Buffy slides away, but not too far. With a gallant kiss to the back of her hand, Spike tells her, "Good night, love. I've got an important task to see to."

Then he's striding out of the library before anyone can stop him.

"Well...ahah. Good work, gang!" Willow cheers with a nervous laugh. "Guess we'll see everyone tomorrow."

"Yep, guess so." Buffy stares after Spike with an expression of deep longing.

Angel shudders. "Come on, Dru," he says, voice hoarse. "Let's get out of here." He can't stand to see Buffy pine after Spike for one second longer.


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer continues. Many thanks to **Sunalso** for the beta!

This chapter comes to you despite my computer and hard drive dying in one fell swoop. Luck, more than preparation, saved about 75% of all my writing, notes, and outlines for all of my work. Close call and still not totally out of the woods yet :S Hopefully, it won't set back updates since I did get a new comp as of this afternoon. Please enjoy...I'm happy to be able to upload this one!

* * *

Buffy enters her dark home and locks the door behind her out of habit. Hopefully, they got all of those assassin guys today. She's glad her mom is on a buying trip in Los Angeles, safely away from all the excitement.

What a lonely end to her engagement day. Home alone. Separated from her fiance, far from family, all her friends panicking over some little nothing. Seriously, she should be celebrating! This completely sucks.

Buffy goes straight upstairs, unnerved by the shadowy first floor or her home. Dark graveyards full of bloodthirsty monsters? Not a problem. But she's always been spooked by walking through her house with all the lights shut off. It was the same in their LA house, too. One thing that carried over, despite the slay package. She thinks it has something to do with the familiar becoming unknown.

Before she showers off the grime of battle, Buffy absently removes her jewelry. A small pair of earrings, the cross necklace Angel gifted her, then her engagement ring. Buffy pauses, admiring the smooth silver of the skull ring glinting in the lamplight. Skull is so not her wedding fashion style, but then again, she never imagined getting engaged in a gray tank top and black workout pants. Some things just can't be planned. And those aren't the important parts anyway.

Buffy warms when she remembers Spike's earnest expression back at the church. The feel of his calloused hands cradling hers, sliding the symbol of his love over her finger.

Buffy twirls the too big ring around the knuckle of her thumb. She's confident that Spike will give her a better engagement ring. In the meantime, she's proud to wear this one.

"Sentimental value, right?" she says softly, only Mr. Gordo as her peanut gallery. She drops the earrings and necklace into her jewelry box, then sets Spike's ring in a place of honor on the closed lid. Spinning away from her vanity, Buffy feels like she's floating on air as she grabs her bathrobe and heads for the shower across the hall.

When she's done, Buffy perches at the end of her bed in her pajamas, toweling her hair dry. A tap at her window sends shivers of dejavu down her spine. She drops the towel and goes to the window, half-expecting Angel.

Why should she care if it is? She and Angel were over so long ago, it feels like a dream. Now she hopes for a different vampire.

Buffy moves the curtains aside and laughs. It _is_ Spike tapping her window. He's perched in her tree, handsome as ever, and grinning with some devilry.

Angel always waited on the tree branches higher up, looking directly into her window. Actually, with his height, it was always more like looking down through her window.

Spike's a branch or two lower, looking _up_ into her window. The moonlight brushes along his exposed throat and upturned face in a very yummy way.

Buffy likes this. She likes it a lot. Very Romeo. Very John Cusack. Very suitor-in-waiting.

Excitement fuels her limbs and Buffy flings the window open so quickly she almost knocks Spike to the ground.

"Hi! Hi-hi-hi!" Buffy leans her whole upper body out so she can reach his face and kiss him soundly on the mouth.

Spike grabs her arms for balance and pulls back a bit, nudging his nose against hers playfully. "Did you miss me, baby?"

 _Yes._ "Who, you? Nah."

His blue eyes flash, loving the game. "Is. That. So." He clips each word like a teasing jab.

Buffy tosses her damp hair. "Yep. I have plenty of company tonight. I didn't think about you even once."

"Oh, _really_." Spike shifts closer, trying to see around her. "You've got someone tucked away in this dark, quiet house? Now, why don't I believe you? Yours was the only light on, pet, shining to me like a beacon from the street." He arches a knowing brow, like she'd rolled out a welcome mat or something by leaving her light on.

Maybe she had.

Buffy ducks back in her room to grab the only companion she's had for the last few nights with her mom out of town and brings him to the windowsill. Then she giggles and wishes for a camera because who would have thought she'd ever see Spike and Mr. Gordo locked in a stare down?

Spike's mostly still in the tree, but he manages to lean forward so he's nose to snout with the stuffed animal. "So this is the man of the house, hm? Well..." he grins with way too many teeth. "Little pig, little pig. Let me come in."

"Oh! I'm total spaz girl. You've never been in here, have you?"

Spike leans his cheek to the windowsill and stares up at her in a not-so-angelic way. Like a woman possessed, Buffy reaches out to trace his dark eyebrows and runs her finger down the line of his nose.

"Come in, Spike," Buffy says, cheeks heating.

In a flurry of motion, Spike grins and launches himself through her open window. Buffy, armful of fiance, slams back onto her bed with a couple of bounces that presses Spike's weight fully onto her.

She giggles and wraps around him like a monkey. Arms around his neck, legs around his waist. He sags against her.

Ooh. She _really_ likes this. Buffy expected to feel crushed, but she's strong enough that his full body weight feels nice. Grounding. A giant body hug...wait a minute.

"Are you sniffing my neck?" she asks, suspiciously.

"Mmm, yeah. Damn, you smell good."

"...I did just shower," Buffy offers. Her nerves are jangling in a way that doesn't match up with her head and heart. This is _Spike_. Chill out slay-senses.

Spike's hands slide around her back to cup her shoulder blades. Buffy arches up to help this happen, which pushes his nose against the space between the corner of her jaw and her ear. He starts mouthing the spot with soft lips. Pleasurable tingles starting from her hot cheeks sweep down through her body to her toes.

Buffy is one lucky girl.

She squirms when he starts tonguing her neck and their hips roll together.

Her breathing picks up. Are they gonna-? Should they do this?

Spike goes back to kissing her. Collarbone, then up her throat, trailing along her jawline up to her temple. "Aren't you...a warm...tasty...bundle."

Mmm. Her mom isn't home. And they are getting married soon. Waiting for the wedding day is kind of old-fashioned anyway. It isn't like they aren't already committed and in love.

"Spike…" Buffy grows bolder, pushing her hands under his leather coat and red shirt, and he shrugs the extra layers off. She begins to rub his chest before he's even done shaking the coat sleeve off his arm.

Spike's hips jolt forward, striking just the right spot. Buffy's fingers dig into his collarbone.

"A-ah...what is it, love?"

"Um," Buffy can't really remember. Spike scoots her over so they're sprawled on the bed without their legs hanging off the end.

He pulls back and looks at her. "You're gorgeous," he says softly. This is the first time Buffy's ever heard him soft-spoken. Spike is usually so brash. Every sentence is a declaration with him, full of swagger and self-assurance.

He doesn't sound that way now. He sounds awed, like he's confessing his secrets to her.

"I love you," Buffy says. She's thrilled by the crinkling corners of his eyes when his whole face smiles.

"I'm the luckiest bloke on earth to get to hear you say that. I'd face the end of the world to hear it again."

A strange stab of anxiety has Buffy sitting up. She straddles his lap, hands holding his face steady. "Not necessary. See? I love you."

He kisses her.

"I love you," Buffy says again, when she breaks for breath. The happiness between them is palpable.

"God, I love you too. Never felt like this in my whole damn existence, Buffy. I'm on fire for you."

"I hope not."

"Just a turn of phrase."

Blissful moments pass. They hold each other close, Spike stroking a hand up and down her back. She's wearing a pink spaghetti strap top and gray cotton pajama pants. She's extremely comfortable. And kind of sleepy.

"Long day," Buffy yawns.

"Mmhmm. Can't think of a better place to end it, than here in your arms."

"Spike?"

"Yeah, baby?"

Buffy presses her cheek to the top of Spike's head, his face cradled against her breast. No one's ever given her so many pet names before. She had a friend at Hemery once who complained that a guy only gave a girl pet names so that he didn't have to bother learning her real name in bed. Anyone could be Baby. His last three hookups could be Honey.

Spike's dispelling this notion for her with every new endearment. With him, it's like his overwhelming affection for her is spilling into every sentence. _Sweetheart. Baby. Pet. Love you._

"I want you," Buffy breathes on sweet, genuine impulse.

A second later, she flat on her back, her fiance propped over her. "Well, if you insist."

She giggles. "Hold on! I was gonna say...I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

The naughty light in Spike's eyes fades. "You want to wait until we've tied the knot?" His voice hushes, like she just offered the most romantic suggestion he's ever heard.

"What are you kidding? I wanna jump your bones right now."

The smirk is back, but Buffy pushes on. "It's just-this has never come up before, but I'm uh..." She gulps. "Not exactly experienced."

"How could you be?" Spike peers down at her. "Look at what your options have been. School lads? They hardly count. You're as good as virgin."

Buffy gives him an exasperated look.

"Oh. OH." Spike rolls off to her side. He curls an arm over her middle and pulls her close. "Really?"

"What, do I have sex-kitten stamped on my forehead? Is it really that big of a surprise?"

He laughs. "I 'spose it's just the way you were dancing when I first saw you. Made an assumption without realizing it. God, the way you moved that night…"

She snuggles closer, pleased with his pleasure. Until she remembers the first night they met and how she was dancing like a big ho to make Angel jealous. Not her finest moment.

Spike strokes her hair with a gentle hand. "Don't fuss, love. If you want to wait until you're ready, that's fine."

Mood ruined from memories past, Buffy won't meet his eyes. "Are you _really_ okay with it? Cuz if you're just saying that-"

"I'm not."

"Well, is it so easy to wait for? Are you not like…" she trails off, not sure how to finish. Feeling silly she prepares to drop it when Spike settles down right in front of her face.

"Am I not...raring to go for you, you mean? Please. There's more to a relationship than sex, Buffy, but if you were ready we'd be making love right now."

Gratified, Buffy curls into him again. "I just want to have all of you, all at once. But I want to...I don't know. Savor everything too." She grins, sheepish. "I'm confusing myself. And I wasn't sure what you wanted either."

Spike's hand moves from her hair to her side and he rubs along her back to the curve of her ass in firm, open-palmed strokes. "Savor," he repeats against her cheek, and she can feel his smile.

"Yep. Savor."

"Then let's hold off on any more tempting fun tonight." He sounds like he's up to something and he doesn't disappoint. "Shall I tell you stories of our future together?"

"I might be interested," she downplays with a smile.

Spike starts weaving it together for her. She listens to the rise and fall of his voice, painting exciting images in her mind's eye. _Brush your hair out after every bath. Make sweet love to you every night and every day._ When they first met, Buffy was irritated by how much Spike chattered on. Now, she can't imagine why. She could listen to him do this all night... _everywhere. In your bed, next to this damn pig-_ they both grin. She kicks poor Mr. Gordo off the covers. _Outside under a sweeping storm. Halfway up the stairs, too hot for each other to bother finding a flat surface._

Her breaths start falling heavy between them. Is this supposed to relax her? Because she's relaxing and winding tighter all at once. _Then we'll lay together just like this, but skin to skin as one. I'll look into your eyes and see your experience shimmering back to me, and mine to you until it's like we've made love twice with only the one effort._

That can't be real. Is that how it goes? Buffy remains hushed and still, not wanting to break the spell of his voice. _We'll go on this way for as long as we can stand it. Then we'll go out and I'll find you something shiny to rival your smile. You'll take me on a date since this is your town-_ She snickers at the thought, but it appeals to her. Buffy, taking Spike out on a date.

"We better fit in as many dates as we can before we get married," she whispers, drowsy.

"Why?" Spike asks. The soothing tone vanishes and he sounds surprised. "What kind of bleak marriage are you picturing? Every day can be a date if we so choose."

That doesn't mesh with Buffy's knowledge of marriages, but it sure sounds nice. "I'd-" she yawns. "I'd really like that."

Her last memory from the night is of Spike's lips against her forehead, making her feel treasured.


End file.
